


Breathe

by A_M_Kelley



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, Sex Pistols (Band), The Ramones
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is tired again and perhaps a little sick with himself, but what's done is done and nothing can take it back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

There's a knock at Johnny's door sometime during the night, possibly nearly 3am, an ungodly hour by anyone's standards. Johnny is ready to roll over and pretend like he didn't hear anything but there is another knock more urgent than the one before. Something could be wrong, why else would someone come to his room this late? So despite himself and his best efforts, Johnny kicks his blankets away and feels around lazily for the light switch, stumbling a little in the process.

The harsh fluorescent light blinds him as quick as they come on, jarring his vision as he opens the door. For a moment he can't see who it is but someone is definitely there. The person doesn't say anything even as Johnny mumbles out incoherent acknowledgment. Johnny immediately regrets getting out of bed for this.

Johnny is ready to cut his losses and just slam the door in this asshole's face but the hand to his chest stops him. Before Johnny can think of anything to do, he is being pushed gently backwards into his room. The door is shut soon after, giving Johnny's eyes enough time to adjust to the light of the situation he's found himself in. When he's finally able to see anything but blurs he rubs his eyes with the back of his hands and looks over towards the door.

 _Oh, Christ..._ Johnny groans to himself when he sees who it is. _Go-fuckin-figure._

It was Sid Vicious in all his shirtless spiky head glory, grinning that to-die-for smile that masquerades the image of innocence when he's anything but. Johnny can see past all of his charisma and boyish demeanor, though. He knows what Sid Vicious is capable of doing both on and off stage. His infamy will go down as one of the worst or best punk icons in history. Johnny didn't know if he liked that much.

Johnny was taken from his thoughts when the slender pale form shuffles it's way across the room to push him down on the bed in a sitting position. The Ramone isn't sure why he's letting this man-boy push him down or why he isn't absolutely flipping his shit at the moment, but despite his indifference to this particular human being he is captivated by him all the same. From the way his greasy hair stands up in conflicting directions all the way to his scarred abdomen.

The Ramone is staring up at Sid from under his bangs, still a little groggy from being woken up in the middle of the night, trying to react but unable to. _Let's just see where this goes..._ Johnny knows it's a bad idea before he has the common sense to reject it altogether but there's an itch that makes Johnny want to scratch it. Johnny is both physically ill and enticed by Sid all in a single bound. He's disgusted but at the same time Johnny has an unconscious desire to destroy this pretty boy. Inch by inch.

"You were supposed to be here four hours ago..." Johnny complains after a moment of Sid staring at him with a vacant expression. It started at the beginning of the tour and it sort've progressed into a casual thing.

Sid says nothing as he hooks his thumbs in his tattered jeans so they dip down enough to reveal a small glimpse of his pelvis. He's playing innocent again or maybe just trying to be seductive, but Johnny is unfazed by his attempt to sway him. Johnny leans back on his hands, looking Sid up and down with a judging eye and he's pleased to say that it makes Sid squirm a little. Johnny's still pretty mad that he was woken up but it's about to be made up for.

"Get on the bed," Johnny orders casually, unwavering.

Sid doesn't take it as seriously as he should because he willfully ignores the request. _No... It's not a request._ Johnny's blood boils when Sid doesn't comply right away and this prompts him to stand up abruptly. Johnny closes the distance between him and Sid to grab the latter by the hair, pulling the dirty follicles roughly. Sid makes a distressed little whine at the pain but moans all the same as Johnny twists it slightly.

"I wasn't asking. I'm telling you," Johnny growls lowly, yanking on Sid's head to bring him in close. Sid winces in a way that gets Johnny going and the Ramone knows it can only get better from here on in. "Get. On. The. Bed."

Johnny more or less drags Sid by his dirty hair and shoves him unceremoniously onto the bed so he doesn't have the chance to defy him again. Sid bounces a few times before he finally settles, looking up with exasperation but still undoubtedly giving consent for this little game of their's. Johnny knows Sid loves it when he's rough. The poor little bastard gets off on pain and humiliation. Johnny doesn't know what's worse, Sid wanting it or Johnny giving it to him.

Sid barely has time to react to Johnny yanking his pants off in one swift motion and Sid figures he won't be too mad if they get ripped in the process. Johnny pulls away, tossing the tattered pants aside, and scoffs when he notices that Sid didn't even bother to put on any underwear. Not that it matters to Johnny either way. Johnny takes a step back from the foot of the bed to shed himself of his pajama bottoms and t-shirt. When he shakes his hair out of his face he can see just how turned on Sid already is. Johnny shakes his head.

"I don't remember giving you permission to get hard," Johnny berates as if he's completely unimpressed. He hooks his index finger to motion Sid over and Sid complies by crawling on his hands and knee to the foot of the bed. Johnny fists his hand in Sid's hair once again. "You're a little slut, you know that?"

Sid moans in response, twisting under Johnny's scrutiny and arching back so that his ass is in the air. He's like an animal that wants attention constantly and Johnny is just so generous that Sid is willing to do absolutely anything to please him. Sid knows Johnny likes to be in control because Sid loves being out of control.

"You need to be taught a lesson don't you?" Johnny asks, knowing that Sid will agree either way regardless.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Sid gushes quickly, trying to plead with Johnny. This outburst earns him a firm yank and he winces.

"Did I _say_ you could speak?" Johnny grunts harshly into Sid's ear, uncaring if he's being too rough. Sid tries his best to shake his head no and it's pitiful at best but Johnny gets the gist of it. He lets go of Sid's hair, getting impatient, and scoffs. "Turn around. And _stay_ on your hands and knees."

Sid does as he's told and waits patiently for Johnny to touch him again because he utterly _needs_ the contact or he'll explode. Johnny gives him a little swat to his left cheek, making a small squeak escape between Sid's lips. As much as Sid loves being spanked he would rather have something quick and fast right now and he's sure Johnny would agree.

Johnny grabs Sid's thighs and spreads his legs apart further, exposing the dirty man-boy in all his grungy glory. Johnny runs two fingers in between Sid's cheeks and is somewhat surprised to feel the wetness that's already there. Johnny presses his fingers in slightly, feeling the resistance of Sid's body give way easily, and Johnny is turned on by the fact that Sid came prepared. _I should've ordered him to do this much earlier..._

"Did you really open yourself up before you came, or are you just _that_ loose?" Johnny inquires rhetorically, laughing harshly to humiliate Sid further. He pushes his fingers in further and twists them, making Sid whine his approval and getting more hot and bothered by the act alone. "You really want it don't you?"

The Ramone spreads Sid's legs as far as they can go, knocking him down so that his rear end is level with Johnny's groin. Johnny puts his hands on Sid's shoulders and pulls him back slightly so that Sid somewhat resting solely on his knees and fingertips. He can feel Johnny press in close to him and the way his hard on nudges against his thigh achingly. One of Johnny's hands drops down to grab the base of his cock, lining himself up to get the show on the road, making Sid shiver with anticipation.

Johnny enters Sid in one smooth, yet painfully jagged, thrust that makes the dark haired boy mewl with content more than pain. Johnny's not surprised it doesn't hurt Sid, having thoroughly prepared himself ahead of time, and he wouldn't bat an eye if Sid sleeps around a lot either. He sinks fully into Sid so beautifully, showering in a wave of immense pleasure that makes his knees weak.

One hand goes down to Sid's hip to pull him back while the one left on his shoulder pushes him down even harder onto John's cock. Johnny starts a rhythm of push, pull, and thrust when he's finally got his bearings. Sid humps himself back against Johnny as well, hoping to elicit a degrading response from the Ramone as he moans wantonly.

"You just can't get enough," Johnny smirks, hanging his head down by one of Sid's ears. His hair falls down against Sid's shoulder blade, tickling the pale skin there. "You're practically begging for it, you little junkie _whore_."

The man below him moans loudly, finding his niche in order to get off, and stiffening at the degrading word. John's lips curl to one side as he continues to drive his hips harder into Sid's. Sid bucks back, impaling himself on Johnny with reckless abandon, trying to get _more_ of him inside. Sid can feel himself shake from over exertion and he fights with everything in him to stay upright.

" _Oh._ You like that don't you?" John questions, getting an evil idea. "Well?"

"Yes!" Sid pants helplessly, gaining the permission to speak. His head bobbles and jerks with each thrust that he hardly notices the trance-like state he drifts off into. "I fucking love it."

"What do you love exactly?"

The hand on Sid's shoulder inches over towards his neck and curls securely around his throat, clutching the pale column of flesh to assert dominance. There's a sharp intake of breath and Sid freezes, assessing the situation through his lust-filled and muddled brain. A part of him is worried but a bigger part of him is turned on, hoping that John might squeeze harder.

"I lo--" Sid swallows reflexively when Johnny's hand tightens around his neck, cutting off his air supply for a moment. He makes a few skeptical noises that sound like choked up whimpers. "I love being you're _whore._ "

"You like being my little fuck toy?"

"Fuck yeah! Oh god _yes!_ " Sid strains out trying to breath and speak coherently enough for Johnny's approval. "Please, use me..."

Johnny grins triumphantly, loosening his grip on Sid's throat enough for him to breath but not perfectly. Sid gasps slightly, catching his breath as he tries to brace himself for the pounding Johnny is giving him. John's cock slides in and out of him with ease but the friction is still visible because Johnny knows the perfect way to grind against Sid's prostate almost painfully.

They hump against each other in perfect unison, panting and grunting near animal-like noises and one has to wonder how no one in the adjacent rooms has complained about the noise yet. Sid pulled and bowed back against Johnny's chest, bringing the dark haired boy into an upright position that makes his whole body clench and strain. Sid's entrance clenches tightly around Johnny's cock in sinuous ways that leaves the Ramone nearly breathless.

It's fair to say that both of them get carried away in the sense that Johnny grips Sid's throat harder than he means to and Sid hardly notices it. Sid believes for a moment that he's holding his breath to concentrate on the pleasure but his mouth is agape, waiting for his lungs to inflate. Sid makes a strangled little sound that goes unnoticed but he doesn't panic. The excitement and danger of the moment confuses him into believing he doesn't need air.

"You're such an easy little whore," Johnny whispers with a grunt of satisfaction. "You _disgust_ me."

Sid blushes a deep crimson. Maybe it's from the humiliation or maybe it's from the lack of oxygen. Johnny thrusts sharply into his prostate, making Sid come hard against the blankets with a silent cry of completion. It's the most intense orgasm he can remember having and it makes him so light-headed he thinks he might actually pass out. Johnny's thrusts become more frantic and the grip on Sid's hip is near bruising but in this moment of pure pleasure, he doesn't give a damn.

They are both reduced to a primal state that neither of them are proud of but it matters much in the blinding white of release. Johnny's hips come to a slow before finally stopping altogether. Johnny is tired again and perhaps a little sick with himself, but what's done is done and nothing can take it back now. Johnny releases Sid and makes for his pajamas, figuring Sid will do the same, but instead Sid looks at him somewhat forlornly. Johnny cups the side of Sid's face almost tenderly and kisses the sickly pale boy on the lips.

In the moments that follow after, Sid remembers to breathe.


End file.
